Drunk Cure
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Reliquary Lifeline is sitting at her worktable, as usual working on refurbishing some old used part or other. If we were on a ship, with sailors, there should be some of them singing 'What to do with a drunken sailor' as Shark stirs and lets out a soft groan. "Ohh my aching cerebral chips..." Lifeline sets the part down gingerly then stands and walks over toward Shark, a beverage container in hand. Shark rubs at the fin on top of his helmet, staring up at the ceiling til you come into view. "Doc?" Lifeline says, "Here, Shark. Drink this slowly. It should help with the residual effects." Shark takes the mug, wondering if he should sit up. "Uhm.. did I do anything super stupid that is going to involve me getting a severe tongue lashing? Or worse a thorough and justly deserved slap to the face?" Lifeline reaches to help Shark sit up. "I think you did quite enough damage to your face without anyone else's help. Now drink up." Shark sits up and shakes his head a bit as the dizziness hits for a moment, then takes a sip of whatever is in said mug. "Like I could make myself any more ugly doc." comes his color commentary. Lifeline says, "Is that a challenge?" She moves back to her workbench to keep on refurbishing. The contents of the mug are a chemical concoction designed to neutralize any remaining excess energon as well as balance systems unusually taxed by the excess energon in the mech's system. "Because there are lots of way to make you more ugly." Shark takes another sip, taking it in slowly and trying to ignore how awful it seems to be tasting. "No ma'am." he murmurs quietly. Lifeline chats with Shark despite her back being turned, her eyes and hands on the disassembled part. "So, what brought on that rather uncharacteristic binge, Shark?" There is a silence that hangs there for a very long moment. "Couple reasons." he finally relents. Lifeline says, "I'm listening if you want to talk about them." Shark takes a sip of that foul chemical concoction, wondering how long he been laying there. In fact how he even GOT here. "Okay." is the answer you get. Lifeline just keeps on working whether Shark starts to talk or not. As she said, it's up to him. She IS, however, curious to see how long he'll keep drinking that concoction before its primary function kicks in and forces the mech to purge all of the excess energon from his tanks. Shark pauses as he raises the cup to his lips as something seems off within his intake system, then further down that to the conversion system, from there it flows through all those tubes that give important parts energy. Which eventually leads back to the cerebral area. Being sick is definitely a new one on Shark, since he isn't sure what to make of it. And then Shark retches quite audibly and quite messily, all over himself and the table. Lifeline is back on her feet and approaching the mech on her med table almost immediately, clean and dry towels in hand. The first thing she does, though, is pluck the cup out of Shark's hand. Shark retches once more as the chemicals do their nasty work.. expelling what energon isn't needed in his systems. Lifeline sets the cup aside and puts the towels on Shark's lap and one hand patting one of the mech's shoulders gently. "Don't fight it, just relax and you'll feel better momentarily." A loud smoky engine is heard outside, and then suddenly the six wheeled (well, four wheeled currently) form of Reliquary zips pat the door, skids to a halt, then reverses until he was right outside. Shark looks down into his lap, which is coated in energon. His torso is also coated in the stuff, as is part of the table. "ugh..." Lifeline glances out the door at the noise, then returns her attention to Shark. "Okay, I think you're ready for a wash off." Reliquary sits there, then reverses in a circle, bumping lightly into the edge of the door "whoops!" he mutters and then forwards again until he was clear of both sides, before getting himself the right way around and into the bay. Shark wipes what is on his chin off with his palm, which is when he notices his chin is dented in. Then he checks his nose, which is off kilter. "Great." he sighs. Lifeline holds up a hand. "Wait there, Reliquary." And then she's looking at Shark again. "I did warn you. Now come on." She starts to help Shark to his feet off of the med table. Reliquary erps and skids to a halt "sorry. " he admits sheepishly Shark slides off the table, literally, but hits his feet without slipping. Though the towels in his lap come off of it and some puked up energon flows off it and on down his legs. Lifeline seems unperturbed by the spilled (and chemically inert) energon, carefully leading Shark toward one of the more recent installations in the small clinic: a jerry-rigged wash rack. It's only hot water, but it'll sluice off most everything. "Here, clean up and then I'll get you some fresh energon." Reliquary shivers as he sees what that device was for, and actually rolls a few inches back out before stopping Shark says a few words to the doc, they would seem totally off context to the civilian in the room, but the doc.. oh she may connect the dots. "Sparky and my creation day." said in such a soft whisper. Then obediently steps into the rack. Lifeline ahs faintly in understanding, but then leaves the mech to his devices and promptly starts moving about the bay more briskly, efficiently cleaning up the spilled energon and sending the med table sinking back into the floor before beckoning Reliquary inside. Reliquary shifts gears again and rolls backwards into the bay, though he stops a few feet from obscuring the door. "Hey! Uh... I'm back!" he notes. Shark gives the rigged thing a look over, then stands there with his back to the other two and starts it showering off what is on him. He doesn't stand there long, knowing how such things shouldn't be overused. He turns, cleaner now. Lifeline says, "Welcome back, Reliquary." She gestures for Shark to come and sit at her workbench (the only place to sit in the clinic, actually), and then heads for the storage cabinets in the back of the room. "Was your trip worth it?" Shark goes where he's pointed to, sitting there quietly and feeling no pain quite literally thanks to that added bonus of the chemicals the doc gave him. "Its always worth going... there." notes the mech simply as he remains in his alternate form "uhhhhm... I sold the axle though." Lifeline returns with a shiny, new, unbent and unbroken axle. "Did you at least remember to keep the tires?" Reliquary stares at the axle "Errr, yeah... That's too new though." he notes. Shark rubs at his dented in chin, listening. Reliquary stares at the axle "Errr, yeah... That's too new though." he notes. Category:Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Reliquary's Logs